


Knowledge

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Avengers Drabbles [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Bruce is amazed, as per usual.





	

It was amazing just to watch, completely stunning. When Tony got excited, really and truly giddy, it was contagious. His smile. the wonder in his eyes as he discovered things no one had ever considered, the way he would nearly sprint around the workshop or the lab, spewing directions to Jarvis and his bots alike.

Bruce admired it, just shook his head at the energy Tony could put out. It was no wonder why Stark tech was the best. The very backbone of the company threw himself into his work with abandon, even to the point of forgetting sleep and food.

He had to admire the fact that Pepper had kept the inventor alive this long, though he had a feeling she was fairly good at it by now, through whatever means she could (and Bruce shuddered at that because he'd heard Fury had shaken her hand when he'd met her, supposedly because of the look in her eyes alone). 

"Big guy, stop staring into space and come hold this for me. I think I'm on a breakthrough!"  



End file.
